Resfrio
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Kuramochi estaba resignado a tener que cuidar al enfermo y aun mas molesto Sawamura, o quizás su benevolente amigo cátcher se ofrecería para el trabajo. MiyuSawa :3


Hello everyone, aquí Mimi con una nueva historia, esta vez un MiyuSawa con una situación bastante típica pero lo cliché nunca es malo XD y espero la disfruten

Diamond no Ace es propiedad de Yuji Terajima ^^

* * *

><p>Su paciencia estaba al borde de un risco, en verdad estallaría en cualquier momento. Kuramochi se vio en la urgencia de cubrir sus orejas con ambas manos para no oír las idioteces que soltaba su "adorable" kohai, y así no verse en la tentación de asfixiarlo con alguna almohada.<p>

- Senpai, dígale a mi mamá que la amo - suplicaba con voz rasposa - y a mi papá que el peinado le queda ridículo - Youichi en verdad quería matarlo.

- Sawamura, por enésima vez, es sólo un resfriado - la vena marcada en su frente no podía ser más evidente.

- Dígale al abuelo que mejor se deje calvo, en vez de tener ese estúpido y único mechón de pelo - un tic apareció en el ojo del peliverde al ver que el moreno no escuchaba y seguía con sus declaraciones de "última voluntad".

- "Esta enfermo, no sabe lo que dice" - intentaba convencerse para no volverse un asesino sí la situación continuaba - no vas a morirte por un poco de fiebre y dolor de garganta, haber sí con esto aprendes a no quedarte corriendo hasta las tantas de la madrugada - resignado, cerró sus libros, abandonando toda voluntad de estudiar con aquellos desgarradores y exagerados alaridos.

- Pero necesito volverme fuerte - rodó los ojos al recibir una respuesta coherente cuando mencionó el entrenamiento del chico.

- Bueno, ahora por tú tan común y esperada idiotez, no podrás asistir al entrenamiento de hoy - Eijun se sentó de golpe, sorbiéndose los mocos.

- No puedo permitirme faltar, tendremos un partido dentro de-

- Olvídalo, en esas condiciones de cadáver, serás simplemente un estorbo - iba a replicar más el otro afiló la mirada - órdenes del entrenador y del amable senpai que ha tenido y que tendrá que seguir soportando tus lloriqueos - rendido y mareado volvió a recostarse.

- Quiero jugar - sollozó ocultado la cabeza bajo las mantas.

- Primero recupérate bakamura - se dirigió a la puerta, para poder partir al entrenamiento y descansar al menos mentalmente.

- Kuramochi-senpai - se detuvo en el umbral y miró nuevamente al enfermo.

- ¿Ahora qué? - bufó aguantando el grito.

- Puedes quedarte con todas mis pertenencias cuando yo ya no esté aquí - le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- "Cuando mejore me asegurare de matarlo con mis propias manos" - mandó a la mierda su autocontrol y se precipitó hacia el ojiambar - ¡duérmete de una maldita vez! - rugió golpeando la cabeza del muchacho e "intentó" no usar toda su fuerza.

- ¡Cómo puedes ser tan violento con alguien que esta tan débil e indefenso! - recriminó rompiendo en llanto, sí, el resfriado lo tenía más sensible de lo normal, y por ende era más molesto.

Decidió ignorado y se retiró de la habitación exhalando humo por la boca, realmente iba a matarlo uno de esos días, e iba a disfrutarlo completamente. Ante esa idea no pudo evitar sonreír con absoluta malicia, mientras imaginaba el como lo haría.

La práctica, pese a haber sido tan agotadora como siempre, transcurrió muy tranquila, demasiado para el gusto de muchos y alivio de Youichi, la gran mayoría había extrañado la presencia del irritante e hiperactivo jugador de primero, sobre todo cierto cátcher castaño y de lentes, quién se aburría enormemente sin el ruidoso de Sawamura a su alrededor.

Tras bañarse, se acercó a su amigo con intenciones de sacarle alguna información con respecto a la salud de su querido kohai, después de todo, su condición lo tenía bastante preocupado, aunque su rostro no diera prueba de ello.

- El idiota esta mejor de lo esperado - respondió Kuramochi mientras sacaba su cabello - cuando me fui aún tenía fiebre y estaba adolorido, pero seguía siendo el mismo - se colocó una polera blanca de manga corta - enfermo o no, es un total idiota y para eso lamento decir que no hay cura - Miyuki dejó escapar una tenue risa, divertido del mal humor del campocorto, y por otro lado aliviado de que no fuera nada grave.

- Pero ahora podemos desmentir el mito del que los idiotas no se enferman - comentó con esa sonrisa burlesca.

- Te juro que sí oigo algún comentario suyo sobre su testamento, lo mato yo con mis propias manos - alzó su puño y voz.

- Podría dejarnos algo bueno - el otro negó rápidamente.

- Como su cerebro, no tiene nada que nos pueda ser útil o de valor - una vez listos salieron de los baños.

- ¿Estará dormido? - cuestionó mientras se encaminan a sus habitaciones.

- Eso espero, no se sí resista toda la noche - agachó la cabeza rodeado con una atmósfera de penumbra - Masuko-senpai tiene tanta suerte, mira que tener que asistir a una celebración familiar y no tener que aguantar esta mierda - espetó verdaderamente celoso - sí no se muere el estúpido de Sawamura, encantado lo haré yo - Kazuya volvió a reír ante las quejas de su compañero.

- No seas tan negativo - palmeó amigablemente su espalda.

- Puedes decir eso porque dormirás esta noche - reprocho fastidiado de la alegre mueca del cátcher.

- ¿Quieres que cambiemos cuartos entonces? Al menos hasta que mejore - Kuramochi lo miró incrédulo y esperanzado, mas su expresión rápidamente se ensombreció.

- Prefiero matarlo yo a que tú lo dejes inválido - declaró arrugando el ceño - quién sabe las cochinadas que le harías estando tan vulnerable - Miyuki sonrió soberbio.

- Vamos, ni yo le pondría un dedo encima con el muchacho en esas condiciones - la mirada de desconfianza absoluta lo hizo ensanchar su mueca - por muy tentador que suene, también me preocupa su salud - dijo extrañamente sincero.

- Bueno, quisiera dormir plácidamente, mi cuerpo y cerebro duelen - el castaño sonrió victorioso.

- Entonces está arreglado - se detuvieron precisamente frente a la habitación del enfermo.

- Me entero de que le hiciste algo al muchacho, juro que haré de tú semana un infierno - amenazó tétricamente, mas el n°2 ni se inmuto.

- Asegúrate de descansar Youichi-okasan - le gritó mientras este se alejaba soltando insultos hacia el de lentes.

Una vez el peliverde se perdió de su vista, asomó su cabeza en aquella pieza oscura, percatándose de que el menor dormía profundamente ya que era capaz de oír su pausada y dificultosa respiración, provocada seguramente por su congestión. Ingresó y cerró con sumo cuidado la puerta tras de sí. De forma hábil se las arregló para llegar a la cama en donde este yacía acostado, sin tropezar en el proceso, y sentándose finalmente en la orilla de esta, bien cerca de su apacible rostro.

Una tierna sonrisa curvó sus labios al ver tan inocente semblante, amaba verlo hiperactivo o concentrado, pero también le gustaba verlo dormir tan tranquilamente. Acarició la mejilla del moreno, sintiendo inmediatamente la alta temperatura del de primero, lo que lo consterno un poco.

- Aún tiene fiebre - murmuró para sí, sin embargo fue suficiente, sumado al contacto, para despertar al chico.

- ¿Kazuya? - se enderezó un poco restregando sus perezosos párpados - ¿qué haces aquí? - cuestionó algo desorientado.

- Siento despertarte Eijun, me tenías preocupado - le causó ternura las acciones de su somnoliento novio.

- ¿Y Kuramochi-senpai? - le extraño al no ver al malhumorado mayor.

- Cambiamos de cuarto, así él podría dormir mientras yo te cuido - sonrió coquetamente ruborizando las ya rosadas mejillas del menor - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Mi cabeza ya no duele, pero aún estoy mareado - se abrazó a la cintura del mayor, apegándose lo más posible.

- Eché de menos tus absurdos y ensordecedores gritos en el entrenamiento de hoy - confesó enredando sus dedos en las hebras del más bajo.

- Y yo tus comentarios sarcásticos - Kazuya lo alejó unos instantes, ganándose una mirada de reproche del ojiambar, y se recostó a su lado, siendo nuevamente abrazado.

- "La fiebre le está afectando, usualmente no es tan... bueno siempre es adorable, pero no tan afectivo" - pensó observando como Sawamura se acomodaba en su pecho.

- Hey ¿en serio viniste sólo porque estabas preocupado? - el aliento más caliente de lo normal, le causó a Kazuya un leve escalofrió - ¿seguro que no hay "otro motivo"? - enredo sus piernas con las de su cátcher y le besó suavemente el cuello.

- No me tientes maldito mocoso - pegó su nariz al cabello del menor, inspirando su dulce aroma - soy un hombre débil y tú estás enfermo - sentenció rozando con sus labios la frente de Eijun.

- No hay nadie más que nosotros ¿por qué no aprovechar? - cuestionó algo sorprendido de la actitud renuente de su pareja a la idea de hacer algo, después de todo, siempre era el de segundo el que lo acorralaba en cualquier sitio, y terminaban haciendo de todo.

- Aun así mi respuesta es no, pequeño diablillo - sabía que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida al no aprovechar la oportunidad de oro, pero la salud del menor era más importante que su libido.

- Claro, cuando tú estás caliente, tenemos que hacerlo inmediatamente - lo empujo estando verdaderamente enojado - pero cuando yo quiero a ti mágicamente no se te antoja - refunfuño dándole la espalda - eres un bastardo, no te dejare ninguna de mis cosas - espetó con un mohín.

- No tampoco hables como sí te fueras a morir por un simple resfrío - se apegó a la espalda del menor, envolviéndolo con sus brazos - ni tampoco te pongas así - susurró en su oído, estremeciendo y agitado al chico - sabes que sin importar la hora o el lugar, siempre es un delicioso placer tener sexo contigo - ronroneó mordiendo y lamiendo su oreja.

- ¡Ah!...¿en-entonces po-ngh-por qué te rehúsas? - comentó frustrado y entre gemidos mientras Miyuki seguía jugando con su lóbulo.

- "Porque estas bajo la influencia de la fiebre" - pensó decepcionado de que su novio nunca le pidiera algo así estando en sus sentidos - porque te amo y quiero que te mejores - sí bien el castaño no era del tipo de persona que decía cosas melosas, aunque le encantaba acosarlo sexualmente, de vez en vez soltaba aquellas dulces confesiones cargadas de sentimientos y las cuales le quitaban el aliento al n°20.

- ¿Seguro que no es porque ya no me encuentras lindo o interesante? - encaró al de lentes de nuevo.

- Me pregunto si llegara realmente ese día - apretó su nariz cariñosamente - no creo que exista la posibilidad de que encuentre a un idiota más lindo e interesante que tú, que me haga querer violarlo en cada momento, sólo intenta pedirlo cuando estés sano - le guiñó un ojo.

- Más te vale que sea así y que cumplas tu palabra – gruñó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Miyuki.

- Entonces esperare a que me seduzcas tan bien como lo haces ahora, en nuestra próxima ocasión.

Eijun se enderezo nuevamente, con intenciones de juntar sus bocas antes de caer rendido ante el sueño, mas se detuvo a escasos milímetros del rostro del cátcher, sin siquiera llegar a rozarla, lo que le causó extrañeza y un gran desconcierto al castaño.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? – regañó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No quiero contagiarte – masculló avergonzado de frenar su acción.

- Pfff~, eres todo un idiota adorable – resopló sujetando al menor de la nuca – te diré que un pequeño resfriado como este, no será capaz de derribarme.

Se inclinó y terminó por deshacer la mínima distancia que había entre sus bocas. El menor correspondió de inmediato, moviendo lentamente sus labios al ritmo de los de Kazuya. Este al no conformarse con el casto roce, comenzó a mordisquear tanto el inferior como el superior, sacándolo uno que otro gemido y de esta forma lograr invadir aquella exquisita cavidad del pitcher. Recorrió y degustó sin pudor todo lo que su lengua lograba acariciar, hasta finalmente enredarse con la tímida de Eijun.

- "Caliente" – mucho más de lo usual. Entreabrió sus ojos para contemplar el rostro del más bajo, y por muy oscuro que estuviera, estaba completamente convencido de que estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, lo que le hizo sonreír internamente, y con un último corto beso, se separó completamente – hora de dormir – la grave y suave voz de Kazuya era como una nana, además de las caricias en su cabello y espalda.

Sawamura cerró sus pesados párpados, sucumbiendo finalmente ante el sueño, y el cátcher tras besar su frente y afianzar su abrazo, le siguió casi al instante, entregándose ambos a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**~~~~(^w^)~~~~**_

Intentó estirarse y cambiar de posición ya que sentía su cuerpo entumecido e incómodo, sin embargo se vio impedido por algo, o alguien, que lo sujetaba firmemente por la cintura. Extrañado, abrió lentamente sus irises ambas, sobresaltándose al hallar al burlesco cátcher justo enfrente de sus narices. Una boba sonrisa escapó a sus labios al ver el semblante durmiente de Miyuki descubierto totalmente, sin sus lentes ni esa molesta mascara que siempre traía para ocultar sus emociones, contemplar aquella rara escena era toda una belleza.

Oyó el trinar de alguna que otra ave, invadiéndole la duda de que hora serian. Busco su celular bajo la almohada. Al ver la pantalla su rostro palideció completamente, ¡tenía apenas 15 minutos para alistarse o llegaría tarde a la práctica! Trató de saltar fuera de la cama, mas nuevamente el firme agarre se lo impidió, ¿y qué fue lo que hizo? Llamó al muchacho con una tierna voz para despertarlo… pfff si claro…

- ¡Miyuki bastardo! – lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, botándolo de la cama - ¡Despierta de una puta vez! – enredado entre las sabanas, se sentó en el piso mientras se sobaba la cabeza y bostezaba.

- Buenos días para ti también, _my honey~_ -expelía sarcasmo por los poros, contemplando al menor fastidiado, ¿Quién despertaría a su dulce novio de esa forma? Solo Sawamura lo haría.

- Guarda tus comentarios para después – se levantó rápidamente, sin importarle pisarlo al pasar sobre él – nos quedamos dormidos, si no salimos ahora, quien sabe lo que nos hará hacer Boss por llegar tarde – un escalofrió descendió por su columna de solo imaginarlo.

- Aun así, hay mejores forma de despertarme – refunfuñó poniéndose de pie – me pase toda la noche cuidando de ti, ¿y esto es lo que recibo? Incluso me amenazaste con no cederme nada en tu lecho de muerte – Sawamura lo miro como si fuera un bicho raro tras cambiarse la polera.

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – Miyuki suspiro exhausto y molesto de la falta de memoria del pitcher.

- De lo idiota que fui por no violarte anoche – espetó rascándose la nuca, encaminándose a la salida – si hubiera sabido que te mejorarías tan rápido, no me habría rechazado tu linda petición – Eijun se sonrojó de pies a cabeza ante las desvergonzadas palabras de su senpai.

- Habla sandeces cuando estés dormido – le abrió la puerta – asegúrate de no llegar tarde, no permitiré que me uses como distractor como la primera vez – bufó molesto recordando aquel suceso que casi le costó su carrera como lanzador.

- Lo que digas _honey_~ - besó su mejilla antes de cruzar la puerta. Sawamura desvió la mirada al verlo salir, e iba a cerrar la puerta, mas se asomó por esta y le gritó al de lentes.

- ¡Kazuya! – se giró al instante, alzando una ceja, interrogante – gracias por lo de anoche y…- se mordió el labio, avergonzado totalmente por lo que diría a continuación – te tomare la palabra… de hacerlo cuando yo quiera – Miyuki ladeó la cabeza sin entender – y… también te amo… adiós – susurro cerrando rápidamente la puerta, sin darle la oportunidad al otro de preguntar.

- ¡¿Eh?! – perplejo de la casi inaudible frase del moreno, puso su mano en su frente, comenzando a reír como un completo desquiciado al entender finalmente a lo que se refería su novio.

Sawamura Eijun podía ser un total despistado, idiota y lento con respecto a muchas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, sin embargo no era el tipo de persona que olvidaba lo que decía y hacia, por muy enfermo y moribundo que estuviese, después de todo era del tipo que se hacía responsable de sus actos.

* * *

><p>Cualquier opinión, buena o mala son de mucha ayuda para mi y gracias por leer hasta aquí, siendo sincera me gustaría escribir mas de ellos, pero se vera con el tiempo :3<p>

Hasta la Próxima

Bye bye ^w^


End file.
